Benutzer:Admiral Iblis
100px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Bewunderer der correlianischen Legende Garm Bel Iblis... 100px ... sowie von dem heldenhaftesten Schurken der Galaxis: Han Solo. 100px Dem tollkühnen Piloten und helfenhaften Jedi Corran Horn... 100px ... und der dazugehörigen unvergleichlichen Mirax Terrik Horn. 100px Außerdem ein Bewunderer des einzig wahren Sith-Kriegers Darth Maul... 100px ... und natürlich ein Anhänger der berüchtigten Renegaten-Staffel! }} Garm Bel Iblis Der Corellianer Garm Bel Iblis war ein bedeutender Politiker sowohl der Galaktischen als auch der Neuen Republik und einer der Mitbegründer der Rebellen-Allianz. Gleichzeitig diente er besonders der Neuen Republik als General und galt laut den Yuuzhan Vong als ihr „größter Taktiker“, was er während vieler Schlachten in seinem Leben unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Ich Ich bin eingefleischter Anhänger von Star Wars der euch hiermit begrüßt und Möge die Macht mit euch sein, immer! Filme Aufgewachsen bin ich natürlich mit der originalen Triologie und zwar ohne Special Edition. Diese habe ich auch verschlungen und geliebt und war mein Einstieg in diese herrliche Welt. Durch diese Filme wurde ich auch zum Padawan der Macht von Star Wars. Danach habe ich natürlich die SE gesehen. Wobei mir persönlich die Originalfilme besser gefallen, wobei man schon sagen muss das vor allem die Raumkämpfe bei der SE deutlich besser aussehen. Auch die Szene von Han und Jabba in Episode IV war genial. Auch die neuen Filme habe ich gesehen und mag ich ebenso. Ich kann verstehen wenn viele alte Fans die neuen Filme nicht so mögen, aber es war klar dass Sie anders werden würden. Der Beginn mit Episode I ist natürlich schwächer als es damals Episode IV war. Trotzdem fand ich es gut das die neuen Filme kamen und Episode II und vor allem Episode III sind sehr gute Filme. Trotzdem sollte jeder lieber die richtige Reihenfolge sehen um an Star Wars rangeführt zu werden. Also erst die Episoden IV-VI und dann die Folgen I-III. Bücher Ich liebe die Bücher und ohne diese und die Handlungen die dort beschrieben werden, wäre Star Wars nicht das was es ist. Hier bekommen die Charaktere Tiefe und neue Personen wurden geboren die einfach nur klasse sind, wie Mara Jade, Corran Horn oder die Renegaten-Staffel(die nun richtig zur Geltung kommt). Bald bin ich auf dem aktuellen Stand ;) Schon gelesen * Darth Bane Triologie - Band I+II * Jedi-Padawan - komplette Reihe * Planet der Verräter * Die Kundschafter * Jedi-Quest - komplette Reihe * Ein Sturm zieht auf * Republic Commando - komplette Reihe * Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone * Das Vermächtnis der Jedi * Die Feuertaufe * Clone Wars Band 1 * Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden * Das Geheimnis der Jedi * Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit * Labyrinth des Bösen * Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader * Imperial Commando – Die 501. * Der letzte Jedi - komplette Reihe * Han Solo-Trilogie * Lando Calrissian-Trilogie * Han Solos Abenteuer * The Force Unleashed * Die Macht des Todessterns * Rebel Force - Band 1-4 * Treueschwur * Skywalkers Rückkehr * Schatten des Imperiums * Der Pakt von Bakura * Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor * X-Wing - komplette Reihe * Entführung nach Dathomir * Thrawn-Trilogie * Die Jedi Akadamie Trilogie * Der Kampf des Jedi * Flucht der Rebellen * Callista-Trilogie * Der Kristallstern * Die schwarze Flotte Trilogie * Rebellion der Verlorenen * Corellia-Trilogie * Die Hand von Thrawn Trilogie * Kampf um die Neue Republik * Die Verschollenen * Young Jedi Knights - Band 1-6 * Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter - komplette Reihe Liegt daheim/noch zu lesen * Clone Wars Band 2-3 (aktuell am lesen) * Dunkles Nest - komplette Reihe * Wächter der Macht - komplette Reihe Comics Kommen aktuell immer mehr dazu. Die Reihe um die Renegaten verfolge ich natürlich gerne. Aktuell lese ich Legacy sowie Knights of the Old Republic, die neuen Serien die nun begonnen haben, Invasion und die zweite Reihe die zur Zeit des Großen Krieges gegen die Sith spielt kommen dann auch noch dazu. Dazu bin ich aktuell froh über die Chronicals die rauskommen da darin einige alte Comics enthalten sind die ich anders net mehr bekommen habe. Vor allem die Geschichten um die alten Sith-Kriege und das Dunkle Imperium sind natürlich klasse. Schon gelesen * Sonderband 03 - Union: Die Hochzeit von Luke und Mara * Sonderband 18 - Imperium: Darklighter * Sonderband 28 - Imperium: Im Schatten des Vaters * Sonderband 30 - X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Schlachtfeld Tatooine * Sonderband 31 - Klonkriege VIII: Der unsichtbare Feind * Sonderband 32 - Imperium: Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges * Sonderband 33 - Knights of the Old Republic I: Der Verrat * Sonderband 34 - X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Die Thronerbin * Sonderband 36 - Legacy I: Skywalkers Erbe * Sonderband 37 - Knights of the Old Republic II: Stunde der Wahrheit * Sonderband 38 - X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem für einen Rogue * Sonderband 40 - Legacy II: Neue Allianzen Liegt daheim/noch zu lesen * Sonderband 35 - Klonkriege IX: Besessen * Sonderband 41 - Knights of the Old Republic III: Tage der Furcht * Sonderband 42 - Legacy III: Die Klauen des Drachen * Sonderband 43 - Knights of the Old Republic IV: Tage des Hasses * Sonderband 44 - X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Im Dienste des Imperiums * Sonderband 46 - Vector I: Der Muur-Talisman * Sonderband 47 - Legacy IV: Unbezwingbar * Sonderband 48 - Legacy V: Der verborgene Tempel * Sonderband 49 - Knights of the Old Republic V: Wiedergutmachung * Sonderband 50 - Vector II: Plage der Vergangenheit * Sonderband 51 - Knights of the Old Republic VI: Ein neuer Feind * Sonderband 52 - Legacy VI: Visionen der Dunklen Seite * Sonderband 53 - Legacy VII: Tatooine * Sonderband 54 - Knights of the Old Republic VII: Geheimnis vergangener Tage * Sonderband 55 - Invasion I: Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong * Sonderband 56 - Legacy VIII: Monster * Essentials 01 - Das Dunkle Imperium I * Essentials 02 - Das Dunkle Imperium II * Essentials 05 - Die Jedi Chroniken * Essentials 06 - Die Lords der Sith * Essentials 09 - Mara Jade: Die Hand des Imperators ToDo Da ich wieder mehr Lese und dabei immer auch nachschaue was es dazu bereits in Jedipedia gibt, kümmere ich mich vor allem um die Personen oder Orte und Ereignisse die in dem jeweiligen Buch oder Comic vorkommen das aktuell zwischen meinen Finger ist. Aktuell lese ich: Wilder Raum Dabei kümmere ich mich jetzt bei diesem Buch vor allem um folgende Inhalte: *Bail Prestor Organa - Inhalt des Buches fehlt komplett, wird eingetragen sobald ich das Buch durch hab. *Alinta - Artikel gibt es noch nicht, wird erstellt sobald ich das Buch gelesen hab. *Freunde der Republik - Artikel gibt es noch nicht, wird erstellt wenn das Buch durch ist. Statistik